


The Rise Of The

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen





	1. Chapter 1

The sun set over the giant stone wall, ending the day short and causing deep shadows to form over the inland sea. The water closest to the wall were so dark they were almost black; the wall itself seemed to reach the heavens, it stretched on for miles following the shape of the huge island at a distance. They stopped and started again from the mountain like rocks that stuck out of the sea, embedding into the large rock mass.

It was impossible to get in...or out.

There was also said to be three outer walls, going down in size as they went along. Which wall had smaller islands and man made islands within. Most could not remember going through them.

Within the first wall was The Centre, was where survivors of the war were taken. The survivors was people who were suffering from the same illness that the emery that threw at them. Causing them to go into confusion and lost all their memories.

The emery had released this gas upon a lot of farmland and some cities; no farmers meant no food, and so that common people would break up their territory from the inside.

These survivors were moved to the In-Between. Here they were taught how to be a human again, since the gas left them completely blank of even basic knowledge. Here the people are given a number, they are only known by this given number; A name was made out to be of great importance to the survivors, gave them a drive and a goal.

Then they become citizens; which also comes with the gift of having a name.

On the shoreline a newly build harbour was there, in a form of a crescent shaped, a few small boats were tied down ready for the night. There was fishing boats anchoring also, large men with horrible scars helped get the nets out the boats, some were being cleaned while other repaired.

These men were the citizens.

The whole place had to be self-sufficient, and the harbour was the main source of food for the ever growing town, new buildings went up almost everyday as the citizens of the town build and build. And there were not many citizens in the town itself, there was the citizens that have gone through training enough live without the aid of the doctors and their teachers; also they are no longer a danger to themselves and to others.

They lived in this town, newly named Marine Parade and showed the newcomers that stay for a short period what they were aiming for, what their main goal in life is now that they have nothing.

One new 'citizens' stood outside the harbour, upon a seaweed covered rock; he wore simple pair of sandals, the kind that had strong like ropes which ran between the big toe and wrapped loosely around his feet. The base was a like light wooden colour.

The jeans he had on were dark blue, they were roll up just passed his knees; inside of the jeans was white, framing his legs. The white rolled part had become wore out, it was tore in some places and thread was sticking out everything.

With an old red vest that was starting to fade in colour, which also was very wore. It lay open showing off his finely build body; a deep 'X' shaped scar was right in the middle. That old looking vest had patch work all over it, if any were to look closely. It was fine needlework, the best kind; one that went unnoticed.

On top of messy raven black hair, sat an old straw hat. Running around it was a red sash, that was much more faded than the vest, it was starting to lost most of it's reddest. Again like the vest this had much work needlework firmly keeping it together.

The young man was in his late teens, lean and strong in appearance; his skin was slightly brown, a nice tan from long days working under the sun's rays.

He face was plain and common looking, what define this face was the scar under the left eye; a upturned crescent, with jagged lines over it as if someone unskilled tried to sow it closed. Another thing that set him apart from the crowd, was the large grin that stretched upon his lips, showing the world his teeth. Black eyes shone with complete joy as he watched the last of the sunlight bouncing off of the sea.

Many seagulls squawked above the young man's head, gliding on the wind. He allowed his grin to die down, until there was just a smile; he closed his eyes and listened to the water crashing against the rocks around him.

He let out a sigh as he felt coldest coming over him, slowly he opened his eyes. The shadow of the walls that covered the inland sea, making the temperature drop.

"Ruffy!" A voice called from behind, he knew this was Nina the woman who was currently in change of him and his group. "Ruffy, come on! We will be leaving soon!"

Ruffy released a heavy sigh as he glanced at the dark waters one last time, knowing that it would be a long time until he would see them again.

"Ruffy!" Nina shouted much louder this time, causing he to spin and leap down off the rock, he ran up the rocky shore and towards the cart bus that was waiting.

"In!" Nina said with a frown as she pointed to the doorway of the cart bus, he climbed up grinning madly at her, "Seriously you and Joanne are murder to take care of..."

Ruffy simply grins more and he sat down in his seat, right by the window; which he was pleased with.

The cart began to move, as soon as Nina was seated at the front, the blonde hair blue eyed woman sat next to her male counterpart, Mortimer who was a big beefy man with a big brushy brown beard and almost no hair on his head, he had tiny little eyes that made his already large face look larger.

Ruffy gazed at the window, watching the streets pass him by. This town called Marine Parade had been his home for the past two months, before that he had no memory of his life. They told him he was a farmer that grew fruit, as well as kept hives of bees.

'How true is that?' Ruffy wondered as he glanced down at his bracelet, which was given to him when he first came out from the war stricken world outside, and into the safety of the walls and town. 'I can't even remember being given it...' He thought to himself sadly, the thing that been with him for as long as he could remember, which amounted to just over three mouth maybe ever four.

At first it was proof being a survivor, now it was proof of him being a citizen. Since these were proof, they need someone to show them too; marine soldier needed to know. Anyone caught without a bracelets would be a trouble.

Just next to Marine Parade was a Marine Base named Victory, it could link up with a bridge that came down from the wall; Victory Base was his last stop into the island fully; now he would be going further inland, near enough to the middle of it. There he would re-train as a farmer he once was.

The bracelets were wore on both wrists, which was a rich green colour on how of held it, sometimes it looked black.

Ruffy blinked as he noticed the cart was leaving the town, he smile sadly. He had an odd need to be near the sea, something that the doctors could not explain since he was only a farmer.

'I wish I could stay there always...' Ruffy thinks as they left the town, he knew he could be there forever. He needed to now learn and make money again like he done before it was rescued from the outside world. 'Once I learn, I'll come back to the seafront.' He promised himself as he touched the old vest, he had come in this place with only the clothes on his back and the straw hat on his head.

Ruffy blinks as Nina stood and began to talk to them all, he heard the moans and groans on the ones behind him. He sat up in his seat and turned to see who was there with him, these ones were going to be on the same floor as him when they got to their new dorms.

Ruffy grinned when he spotted the familiar pink hair of Joanne, she had her head down to her lap and Ruffy just knew she managed to get some food on board.

Suddenly her head shoot up and blue eyes met eyes, with a mouth full of food she grins at him.

Ruffy grinned back, her being here meant they would together until they learnt everything they needed to how before returning as a full citizen. He overheard Nina saying that Joanne was a farmer also, but worked with sweetcorn.

Ruffy gazed around at the cart, he smile as he saw Huggy; a older man with light blue hair and a big red nose. The man hated him, both did not know the reason for this. Ruffy came in after Huggy, but his saw the young man he stood up and pointed while shouting something before looking confusion. The reaction caused Ruffy to laugh aloud, there was an odd feeling at the back of his mind; it told him he knew the man.

Huggy too was said to be a farmer...'Ah..I see, so all the farmer are together!' Ruffy thought as he continued to Ruffy looked around some more, seeing big large men, all fit the image of wanted men rather than the normal farmer, 'Maybe war time farmers just looked this way?'

"Ruffy you did not hear a thing I said, did you?" Nina said with a sigh as she tapped the scared youth on the shoulder, "Turn around and face the front, if you had been listening you would know whats happening next. Right people! Right there any other question? No Joanne, we had dinner! Anyone else? Yes Wing, what is it?"

"How long before we reached the train?" A man said as he stood, so tall he smacked the top of the cart; Ruffy turned his head and stared at him, "Because my seat mate has reached her limit!" Ruffy blinked at the man with one arm, in his mind's eye he could see another person rubbing where their arm should have been.

Suddenly there was a sound heard, someone was puking at the back. This caused Wing's seat mate to fall forward and vomit.

"I'm trying to eat here!" Joanne's voice came out annoyed.

"You should not be eating!" Nina screams at the younger woman as she marched forward and grabbed a bag out of her hand, "Give me back! Just a few more min-" another person leaned out of their seat and vomited on Nina's legs. Her eye twitched, "How are you people sail just fine but puke on a little cart!?"

"Nina." A deep voice warned her from the front, Mortimer had one arm leaned over the seat and glaring at the woman, "They over sail a short period of time between the walls, most they were carried, there underground tunnels."

"Right, I'm sorry." Nina said quickly and turned and looked at the men and woman who was staring at her, "I can see the tracks! We'll be sleeping on the train the _whole time_ ," She said as she eyed the people in the cart, "The train leaves at Seven this evening, and we will arrive at Eight in the morning. There are others... _Ruffy_ _please_...thank you...There are others who are just like you on the train, we do not want to mixing with them."

"And another thing you should know," Mortimer said as he stood at the front, overlooking them all, "We have enemies prisoners travelling at the very end carriage. They are going to the very middle of the island, so they won't be getting off with us. However, by no mean are any of you to go near there. Understand?"

A weak reply was heard, no one really cared much.

Mortimer slowly edged back and sat back down in his seat, Nina hurried along the walkway staring down at her legs.

Ruffy blinked out the window, it was getting darker now. 'I wonder if I ever been on a train before?' He glanced down to his lap, he frowned trying to picture himself on a train, maybe to take his fruit to the market or something. Nothing came to mind.

Ruffy blinked as he saw the large two floored train come into view, his mouth dropped at the sight of the new object. And allowed himself to grin as he pushed his face against the glass.

'I may not remembered anyone,' Ruffy thought as he grinned at the train, 'But there is nothing stopping me making new memories!'


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Star Carrier!" The cheerful marine cries out joyfully with a large kind smile, his eyes were gently as he looked over the passengers, "You all probably wondering why we marines are here with you!"

"No, not really!" Ruffy calls from his seat as he stood and cupped his mouth, many roared with laughter at this.

"Hahaha! You got me there!" The cheerful marine smiled at him, and clapped at Ruffy as he sat down, "My name is Stanford, and I am the captain of the guards aboard this fine train. Tonight we will be traveling together, during this time we will be having rounds up and down the corridors."

"Take off you clothes!" A woman from the back screams out, causing them to laugh madly once more.

"Please remain in your rooms at all times during the night, you have toilets in your room with you." Stanford carries on as if she never said anything, "As well as drinking water, along with some snacks."

"This is the worst stripper ever!" Huggy shouted out as he booed loudly, a few others followed his lead and begin to boo.

"If for any reason you need to leave your room," Stanford continues to say with that same smile, "Please leave your door open slightly, so we know that you want something. Are there any question?"

A piece of pizza landed smack on Stanford.

"Go back to the base!" A rough voice squeaked out, someone trying to like a girl; this over caused more laughter.

"Okay...who has the pizza?" Stanford said calmly as he peeled the pizza off of his face.

"I have a muffin!" Ruffy suddenly shouted over the booing and laughter.

"I have a apple!" Another voice came behind him, and to point their point half an apple came flying and flew passed Stanford's head.

"I have a fish!" another shouted as he threw it at Stanford, "Kiss it!" He followed up at it went passed his head, on the other side this time.

"I have cod liver!" Someone shouts between laughs.

"I have a some meat!" Another screamed over the many voices, causing some to look their way.

"Can I have some!?" Ruffy asks loudly over the seats to where the voice came from. A piece of meat came flying at him, which he caught; with that he sat down and began to eat, while watching the show.

"I have a pineapple!" People continued to shout the food that they had with them.

"I _am_ a pineapple!" Another called over the crowds.

"What the hell does that mean?!" A person laughed wildly.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" A woman screamed loudly from the front, causing many to drop to their seats and hold their ears. Even Ruffy allowed his meat to fall onto his lap, in favour of trying to cover them the best he could.

Blinking Ruffy gazes to the front, many other while also peeking over their seats; he noticed first that the marines were wearing some protective head gear, they slowly took them off and turned to a woman.

The young looking woman had grey hair, grey eyes burned with angry and hate as she gazed around the carriage with her nose flaring, and cheeks red.

'I don't like this woman.' Was the first thought that came to Ruffy's mind as he stared at her, which surprised him greatly. He did not think himself as a person who hated someone at first sight...but then again, he really is still learning about himself.

"You people are-" The woman stopped and closed her eyes, and taking a deep breathe she opened them again. "You are here to get back into society! Not to jump about and caused trouble like the pir-" The woman closed her eyes again, just time slowly opening them. "Behave yourselves, all of you! You have been given a chance to be normal human beings again!"

"Captain Alex!" Stanford says gently but firmly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her backwards; turning to the passengers he smiled, "Please excuse my fellow captain, her father was also a... like you." The woman called Alex glared at him, "However he died while here, he never managed to overcome the 'terrors' that struck him."

Ruffy glanced down at his meat, he knew what 'terrors' were; these were when those effected by the gas made them go into uncontrollable rage, seeing things that were not there and attacking those trying to help them.

He remembered the last time it happened, it was just before he was sent to Marine Parade, it felt like his skull was going to break into two. Whatever their emery did to them it was still attacking them.

"I am Captain Alex!" The woman shouted out broking into Ruffy's thought, "I am the overseer of the ground in which you men and women will be residing in." She took a breath to glared at them all, most glared out which seemed to anger her more, "Around the ground are slit into nine rings. Which ring has a small wall around it, and when I say small I mean half the size of the one you're used to."

Ruffy blinked at those words, that was still a big wall.

"...there are grounds that have a wall around it in which ring." Alex continued on, still glaring by now her lips were twitching, "Within the rings themselves are monster's nest; first the outer island where you just were, this place has no monsters or giant animals. Then the first ring has harmless monster and going along, their stronger are."

Whispering was heard everywhere, making it seem loud. Ruffy blinked at the woman looked like she was pleased at something.

'Fear.' Ruffy thought as he placed a hand over his chest, 'Am I afraid?' He frowns, something pressed at his mind telling him that monsters were to be feared, yet another part of him was shouting something else...this part he could not hear.

"You are heading to Ring Eight." Alex said looking very pleased now she had managed to get them to be silent. "As you mould into the citizens we know you can be, you will slowly move to the next Ring. Until you are back outside at Marine Parade once more!"

'A goal... again...' Ruffy thought as he leaned back in his seat, 'They are always setting goals and if you reached them you are rewarded.'

The train began to move, it slowly rocked gently back and fore. This caused Ruffy to close his eyes, there he saw himself standing at the front of a boat of some sort; the water was rushing at the him as he wind push them forwards.

Ruffy snapped his eyes open, blinking he looks around seeing what woke him from his little nap. Turning he saw Nina staring at him frowning, she had her hand half raised towards him.

"Ruffy your group are heading for their rooms now," Nina said forcing a smile on her lips. "Since I know you were not listening fellow Huggy, you are in room number 56. Okay, get going."

Ruffy slowly got up and yawns loudly as he moved out of the row of seats, his meat was still in his hands, which he bite down on once he joined the line of people; pulling the meat away from himself he got a big chunk off and chewed.

He gazed up and saw Huggy's blue hair two persons away from him, dully he follows the people who moved like penguins down the walkway of the train, heading for the door at the end.

It seemed like forward until he reached the door, someone kept pushing from behind knocking the person right behind bump into him. He was too tired to care much, he only wanted a bed now.

'I got up _really_ early.' Ruffy remembers as he moved through the door, he blinks as he spotted the woman captain again, she had a clipboard in her hand and she kept staring at it, then the person who went by.

Ruffy at last came through the door, he chewed his meat as he glanced at the woman captain. As soon as she saw him, she froze and took a deep breathe in; "No food!" She said loudly as she tried to take it away, but Ruffy shoved the remaining piece in his mouth chewed quickly; all the while he kept staring, almost daring her to do something.

Grey eyes narrowed at his black ones, they stood there for a moment before she jerked a thumb behind her and turned her head away from his. Ruffy did not need to be told twice he hurries along trying to keep sight of Huggy.

A door opened as he passed and he stepped to one side as a taller older man came out; the white haired white halted as he saw Ruffy, causing the straw-hat wearing youth frown. The marines seem to do that a lot to him.

The white haired man took a deep breathe in, however he was doing so to take in the smoke of the two thick cigars he had hanging out of his mouth.

"Straw-Hat..." The man said as he came forward, then he looked as if he remembered something and took a step back, "What's your name boy?"

"Ruffy." Ruffy answers with a small sleepy smile, then almost politely he asked, "And you are?"

The man glared hard at this, he looked like he swallowed one of his cigars, "Ruffy, huh? Well, Ruffy. I am Smoker." With that said the man pushes passed him, and moved by the people like he could walk right through them.

"He sure makes a lot of smoke..." Ruffy said as he waved a hand in front of his face, then turned and began walking. "Where is Huggy?" The big red nose man had gone from his sight.

Ruffy hurried along, he pushed rudely passed others in the corridor causing them to fall on others. He came to the next carriage door and stared at it for a moment, he could not remember such carriage.

"No she never said which one..." Ruffy said with a pout, he tried to picture Nina talking, but all he could see was her mouth moving up and down with no words attached, '.are you listening..' was all she said, "Yeah...she did not say a carriage number, just a room number...oh well, I'm sure I'll find it!"

Ruffy darted through the door and crashed into the ones behind the door, knocking them forward and some into the open doors. He squeezed by, jumped over and smacked into any who were in his path. And kept going further and further, until he was standing down a corridor with no one in it.

He blinked and looked left, right, up, down backwards and forwards. No one was there, he blinked again and rubbed his chin not understanding where they all went.

"Did they all get lost?" Ruffy thought aloud as he continued to rub his chin, "Are they all idiots? How did they all managed to get lost?"

Suddenly he noticed that this carriage was lot a different from the ones before, blinking he jogged down the other end and peeked through the strange bolted door.

'…..enemies prisoners travelling at the very end carriages...' Nina's voice floated in his mind, causing him to frown, as he stared in the small glass; there were two guards there drinking and chatting to which other; Unlike the other carriage he went through, the whole place was wide open space and apart from a single cage there was nothing in the carriage. Blinking he saw that there were two other guards right at the other end.

Ruffy frowned at the cage, there was someone just laying there unmoving.

"Ruffy!" A voice said behind as a hand slammed on his shoulder, he turned and glanced up Mortimer was frowning down at him. "What are you doing here?" The large man growled out.

"Huggy went off without me!" Ruffy grinned at him without fear, "I lost sight of him, then everybody got lost!"

Mortimer frown disappeared quickly and his face relaxed, "They got lost? Ruffy, I think you are the only one who got lost?"

"Really? Just me?"Ruffy said as he tilted his head, "You sure?"

"Yes," Mortimer said with a smile, he seemed to be testing something, "Which carriage are you in?"

"Mmmm...don't know, wasn't told." Ruffy replied as he grinned up at him, "My room is fifty something!"

"You are almost right," Mortimer said in a thoughtful manner, he turned and waved the younger man to follow, "I do not think you are one to lie, you truly got lost."

"Nope, everyone else are the ones who got lost." Ruffy said firmly as he rushed forward and then walked beside the large me, " _Shishishishishishishi_!"

"I shall mark you down as walking pass your room by mistake in the log book," Mortimer said kindly to the younger, it was strange how nice he was without Nina around. "Do not let it happen again, try to listen carefully."

"Okay!" Ruffy said as he held his hand up showing that he understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruffy yawns loudly as he walked up the hallway of the building, he had not slept during the long train journey, every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing clear blue waters moving in front of him; he had sneaked out a few times, reach time getting caught and having a lecture.

For some reason he really wanted to see what kind of prisoners were travelling with them; in the early hours of the morning there are been a lot of noise, many marines had rushed down to the prisoners carriage.

Blinking he stares dully at the room number, it was his. Glancing up and down the hallway he sees others making their ways to their new dorm rooms also; there was enough room for everyone to be by themselves.

The door was already slightly open for some reason, making him need only to use his foot to push it fully; coming into the room the first thing he saw straight ahead was a single window. Sunlight spilled through, causing him to see specks of dusts floating around.

Going further in he looked all around, it was much bigger than he thought it would be.

From where he stood in the doorway, to his right was another open door, a small wet room was inside with a toilet. Still on the right side, he found his bed.

Between the far wall with the window and on the wet room wall, was a wooden frame with a gap space to crawl through, also revealing the mattress within, a think brown curtain hung next to his pillow.

'Looks like a coffin...' Ruffy thinks, taking his eyes off the bed, he turns to the left side of the room.

Again from the doorway, there was a really large double doored closet, which was opposite the wet room; next to that was a waist high bookshelf filled with books, and then there was desk with a chair.

Closing his front door, he went over to the desk and pulls out the chair from under, sitting down he simply stared at the grey wall in front of him.

Amongst the silence came a slurping sound.

Blinking he turns, looking around the room. Then jumping up he walks to the bookshelf, leaning on that with one hand, and placing the other on the closet for balance, he places his ear against the wall and there he tried to listen to the person next door.

He grins when the slurping stops followed by an 'ahh'.

Amused by this he moves away and took his seat again, studying his new room once more.

This was his home now. Until the war stopped or they thought he was fit enough to work in a safe place on the outside. Then his gazes turned downwards, today he had his red vest unbuttoned again, showing off his 'X' scar.

It made him wonder what it was going on the outside.

Ruffy knew his body was fit enough; it was his and everybody's mind here that people were worried about.

The 'terrors' that came with the memory lost, at times made it feel like his skull was going to slit in two; he would go into an uncontrollable rage. Ruffy also had witness others doing the way.

"I won't be ready until I put my best foot forward!" Ruffy told himself as he stood and wandered over to the closet; it was kitted out with his new clothes. He wiggles his nose in disgust, he had seen the clothes that he would have to wear, and he did not like them.

Navy, green, black and white were the only colours they were allowed to wear. He was told that the closet would hold the basics for him. Two pairs of dark navy trousers, two long sleeved green jumper, two pair of navy shorts and two T-shirts, one was completely dark green while the other was white with green strips on the collar and short sleeves and also black heavy boots.

"I'm not allowed to wear my own clothes _or_ my hat!" Ruffy said the last part in angry, he had no idea why he liked the thing so much, but touching the straw hat was a sure way to make him go off on one.

Thankfully the people who looked after him, did everything at the survivor's pace. Ruffy was asked to take off his hat once again for an hour and after some time two hours then three. He was starting to get used to him not having it with him, and soon he was told that his old clothes were going to be taken away all together.

Ruffy was broken out of his thought by that slurping again. This time he was sure it was coming from the closet. Reaching the twin handle with each hand, Ruffy pulled the closet doors open.

There was a skeleton in his closet...drinking tea.

The straw hat wearing youth blinks at the skeleton that was still happily slurping from it's tea cup loudly, watching with interest as nothing spilled out of it's jaw, the steamy liquid just disappeared as it went through the teeth.

As he watched, a familiar pulse came between his eyes, his mind was shouting at him, telling him that this strange creature was meant to be feared and that he should run away. However, another part was told him this was interesting. There was something else, somewhere deep deep within him, was screaming. This voice he could not make out.

Instead he listened to the voice that was the loudest and sounded strangely like his doctor, chosen to fear the moving skeleton.

"Ah?" The skull slightly turned his way, "Luffy-san..." It spoke, causing the voice that told Ruffy he should ran away to act in motion.

"I'm going to ran away and scream now." Ruffy says almost dully, as he slowly closed the doors.

"Ahhh...Yoho..."The moving skeleton said, as the closet started becoming darker inside, "Please do, I will not stop you."

Doing as promised, Ruffy shut the double doors, silently went to his front door, opening it he stepped out and closed it behind; blinking he ran surprisingly fast, making his way to his Dorm Manager. Half way down the down the hallway he remembered that he was meant to be screaming, so opening his mouth he let out a ear piercing scream alerting many.

On the way down the hallway Ruffy got blank stares, surprised faces, pointing fingers and angry looks. Some popped their head out their doors, trying to see what was happens or who was going mad this time.

"RUFFY!" A voice came, followed by an arm, someone had grabbed him by his middle causing him to fly backwards, "What is the matter, way are you so frighten?" Ruffy fell back onto the floor and blinked up and looked at the Dorm Manager named Nacht, kneeing over him.

"Skeleton." Ruffy said as he stared with wide eyes, but he was trying hard not to grin now, he found the reaction from the those around him to be funny, "I have a skeleton in my closet."

Nacht face relaxed and he started climbing to his feet, once there he offered a hand to Ruffy. Taking the hand, he pulled himself up and looked at Nacht with those same wide eyes.

"Ruffy you were dreaming again," Nacht said gently, as if talking to a young child. "Do you remember when you thought the flower was talking to you." He place a hand upon Ruffy shoulder and turned him around facing the way he came. "Come on, show me where this skeleton was."

Ruffy began to walk stiffly, glancing toward the man who looked after the people of this dorm. He was only slightly older than Ruffy, his muscles could be seen through his clothes. A long face with a long broken nose, brown hair was cut close to his scalp.

They reached his room, Nacht strolled in first going right for the closet he opened it wide. Ruffy leaned against the door frame waiting, Nacht smiling and waved for him to come over.

"Here is you skeleton!" Nacht said with a laugh, "See everything is alright!"

Ruffy slowly peeled himself off the frame and hurried over, gazing inside the dark closet he saw some bed covers piled up making it look like a person. He frowned at this, even if the closet was a little dark there was no way he could mistake some cover for a skeleton drinking a cup of tea.

'Afro.' Ruffy's mind whispered to him, 'He had an afro.'

"Ruffy, you going to be okay now?" Nacht asked as he bent down a bit, to see the other's face, "You can always stay in the main lobby for the night, many are doing the same. You are not the only one to see things."

"I'll be alright." Ruffy answers as he started grinning, and then laughed fully. "No skeleton!"

"That's right," Nacht agreed with a firm nod to the head, "No skeleton. Breakfast is in an hour, settle yourself as best you can and get your new clothes on." Nacht patted Ruffy on his back and began making his way out of the room.

'No skeleton...' Ruffy thought as he looked closer at the pile of covers.

{][}

Ruffy's black eyes narrowed as he sent his new clothes a death glare.

Hate was not the right word he would use to define why he felt towards them; he went with the navy shorts, that fell just above the knees, the the white t-shirt that had the green strips. He never put the socks and boots on, sticking to his conformable sandals. Nor did he remove the straw hat from his head.

'By the end of the month,' Ruffy thinks sadly, 'They are going to take it all away...'

Ruffy stretched his arms above his head to their limit, the green bracelets clicked together when his hands jointed. His bones, muscles and skin ached while doing this. Slowly he bought them up down and let them drop between his legs.

Ruffy was meant to be settling in to his new home before breaking his fast, instead he had climb out of his window and now sat on the roof of his new home, trying to see the inland sea. There only were fields that kept on going, buildings were dotted here and there as were trees. But other than that it was flat.

The smaller wall was seen. Just slightly, but he could see the giant wall in the distance. Ruffy he not turn around, but knew that there were a lot of buildings on the land he was living on. All for the sake on reintroducing him and the others, back into society.

'Why can't I feel grateful towards them.' He thought as he stared at the wall, knowing that the water was there, and that was where he wanted to be. 'I know that they are all trying to help me, but I want to punch them flying!'

Ruffy let out a sigh and flops backwards, his head smacked against the roof tiles and began to throb.

He stares at the sky above; the sky was a misty blue, while the clouds had hints of pinks and yellows throughout. So the sun will have pass the walls, letting the morning shine brightly. Slowly he pulled himself back up so that he was sitting again, and gazed at walls. They were dark and he knew that the coast was still in nightfall.

Something moved in the trees below. Blinking he titled his chin up slightly and leaned over, not wanting to go to far over the edge.

Leafs gently fall to the ground, from one area of the tree. The rest of the tree and trees around it, were still.

"What's that?" Ruffy asks aloud as he tried to lean closer. His heart stopped. Within the darkness of the tree was a floating skull. He allowed himself a slowly blinked.

The feeling again hit him, he was went to run away and scream from these kind of things... '….but why?' Ruffy question himself as he slid down the roof wanting a better look, 'Why should I run? Who told me to run?' he whole body was on the edge now and he was just a breathe away from falling. 'Why run from something so interesting?'

The skull seemed to be smiling at him, Ruffy could not help but smile in return. Ruffy gripped the roof and managed to carefully get to his feet; he wanted to try and jump over to the tree.

"Luffy-san..." It said before disappearing into the darkness.

"RUFFY!" A scream came from somewhere, "WHATEVER IT IS WE CAN WORK IT OUT! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO TELL TO US!"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Ruffy glances over to the right, and there was his teacher for basic manners he met when he left the train that morning, as well as his Dorm Manager.

Ruffy blinked and blinked again, he tried to hide the grin that was trying to form.

"Hat!" Ruffy cries out, he bent his knees slightly and moved his arms behind himself, "I want to keep my hat with me, always!"

{][}

The dinning room was filled with noise, the men eating there laughed, joked and talked loudly. Ruffy bite into his piece of meat, holding the bone firmly as he ripped at it with his teeth. He chewed happily completely unaware of being watched by the doctors.

Ruffy glanced at the person across from him, he was a big man who also ate a lot. Scars ran all up his arms making the younger man wonder how they happened.

'He won't know.' Ruffy told himself as he continued to eat, 'Just like I don't know about my own scars.'

Ruffy glances around the room, there were many who were deformed in some way. Scars, missing teeth, hooks for hand or wooden poles for legs.

Ruffy glanced down at his plate, he was finished. He was told to go right to his room after lunch, so he did not feel the need to steal other's food, which he found he had a habit of doing. The last time he done this, everyone in the dinning room ending up fighting one another.

Ruffy chose to obey this time, seeing as they were letting him keep his hat a little longer.

He spent most of the morning talking with different doctors, trying to explain the want of his hat. Hours went by causing him to eat his breakfast there, and they came back saying that he could have it for six more months.

When he was let out, it was time for lunch.

Walking towards the exit, he reaches up and held onto the sides of the hat, trying to pull it more over his head.

He smiles all as he went into the main lobby then pauses in front of the staircase.

'I never told them about the skull thing...' Ruffy realizes places on foot on the bottom step, 'I think they know about the whole skeleton closet thing...' He frowned deeply, they never asked about that. 'Maybe they were waiting for me to say something...'

Ruffy let go of his hat at last, and drops his hands, from where he stood on the staircase he glanced around the main lobby. Most everyone was in the dinner room, it was different from the first time he walked through here when everyone was trying to get to their rooms.

"Hello!" Ruffy calls out to the empty lobby, his voice bounced off of the walls. "HELLO!" He shouts this time, grinning wildly as his voice came back to him.

"Yoho! Good afternoon!" A voice said lightly from above making the black haired young man look up, " _Luffy-san_!" The last part seemed darkly than the cheerful 'good afternoon'.

Ruffy stare blankly at the skeleton, the same one from the closet. The afro was a dead give away. It was sitting on the light fittings, now out of the closet he could get a better look.

It was wearing a black suit with a white blouse, it's bones could be seen at the ankles where it had one thin leg crossed over the other. One bony hand held on to the light fittings, the other slightly bent towards with a cane was hanging off it's elbow.

"Luffy?" Ruffy questions as he stared at it, "My name is Ruffy..."

"Yoho!" It called out as it opened it's jaw, " _Please excuse_ ," it voice went dangerously low as shadow formed over the eyes sockets, " _if I continue to call you Luffy-san_. Ah!" The skeleton suddenly brighten, "But of course I shall ask for your permission!"

"Aa..." Ruffy blinks as he continues to stare blankly up, then grins "Sure I don't care! Shishishishsishi!"

"Yohohohohoho!" The skeleton laughed as it raise it jaw higher, "Well then, I am off! _I shall you see another time_!" The thing stood tall, and jumped right off the light fittings and landed of the floor without a sound, it then made a mad dash for the exit 'yohoing' all the way.

Just then the doors opened and his dorm mates poured into the lobby. Ruffy stared at the place where the skeleton, before turning and walking up the staircase.

For some reason, the voice that told Ruffy it was interesting won out over one saying it should be feared.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness was all around him, he was in a dome of light unable to see anything other than blurs floating through the black space. Suddenly a window appeared in front of him, making he snarl at it; then he fell to his knees,coughing loudly while holding his throat with both hands; he managed to raise his head to glare at the people, their emotionless faces could be seen but the shone of the glass and deep shadows came them from being defined as people.

It hurt.

Looking down at his arms he could see bruises forming, sending shock waves through him.

' _Why_?!' His mind screamed him, not understanding what was the cause.

Ruffy closed his eyes focusing solely on getting to his feet, he held his breath as he slowly stood and opening his eyes, faced the ones behind the glass.

" _What have you done to my_ \- - - -?!" Ruffy heard himself scream at the people.

Then Ruffy was no longer facing the glass, he was standing off to one side, between the glass and a person what looked like himself. Seeing the bruises on the arms confirmed that this was him, but at the same time was not.

Blinking he watches himself glaring deadly towards them, waiting for an answer. Looking towards the glass he saw some take a step back with fear and uncertainty on their faces.

Ruffy watched as the other Ruffy began stomping one foot in front of the other, getting nearer and nearer to the ones beyond the glass. More moved away from the glass as he came to a stop right in front of them.

" _What have you done to my_ \- - - -?!" Ruffy heard himself again, this time it was not a scream. It was a low controlled whisper.

Ruffy even took a step back, fearing the other Ruffy's rage.

"- - –- - - - -" Ruffy saw the other's mouth moving but could not hear what was being said.

A loud hissing sound filled the room, causing both Ruffys to look around quickly. Gas was pouring in through air vents, making the other Ruffy cough again.

Ruffy watched as his mirror image start to fall, eyes closing.

Everything went black.

Ruffy lay blinking awake, he gazes up at the ceiling. Glancing to the left and then to the right, he noticed it was in his 'coffin' as he dubbed it; he reaching for his hat that was besides his pillow. On finding it it placed it upon his chest and shut as eyes again.

He has had a lot of bad dreams, he guessed they were something to do with the enemy who took away his memory. He was told that the emery had released a gas upon farmland and cities, but not taking them away and gassing them one by one, so he did not understand the dream.

'Maybe my dreams are just reflecting things that have been said?' Ruffy thinks, 'Why can't I dream about being a farmer? That what I am right?... I did not feel like a farmer.'

Soon he was to work the land around them, he wondered if that his 'normal' self would come out from it.

Tiredness started taking over him, his mind creep away from those thoughts. From somewhere in his room, he could hear movement, blinking he lifted his head up slight. There seemed to be no one there. Frowning he dropped his head back down and allowed his eyes to close once more.

Behind his eye lids, he could see the ocean and as he drifted further into sleep he swore he could hear the waves crashing against something. He took a deep breathe in, the scent of salt seemed to be in the air, he could almost taste it. Suddenly it felt like he was swaying gently back and fore, he loved this feeling.

He smiled as sleep claimed fully.

He never noticed the skeleton sitting on his chair watching him every now and again, before he would glanced down at some papers.

{][}

Ruffy sat in class, half listening to what the teacher was saying, half watching Joanne eating; the pink haired women had somehow gotten food passed everyone once again.

'I really need her to show me how she does that!' Ruffy thinks pouting, watching as she takes another bite. Glancing up black and purple eyes met; she smiles with a mouth full of food and gave him a wink. He moans out loud, badly wanting to eat, 'A wise man once said 'If you're hungry, then eat.''

Ruffy blinks at the words that popped into his head, then grins boldly at Joanne. The woman frowns lightly at the sudden change.

Standing and scraping his seat's legs on the floor, making a loud noise that filled the room, stopping the teacher from talking; Ruffy wandered pass desks and backs of chairs, making his way over to the pink lady.

He leans over her back, placing his chin upon her shoulder. Next came the drool from the corner of his mouth, dribbling down and soaking her green top. Joanne did not mind, in fact she laughed aloud and ripped some food in half and held it up to his lips. Ruffy did not need to be told, opening his mouth took it in and began to chew.

While the pair ate their early lunch, they seem oblivious to the class around them, who had watched the whole thing. It was only when this strange tapping did they halted their munching and looked. Their teacher was tapping her foot on the floor, glaring hard at the pair.

"Ruffy. Joanne." Their teacher, Ms Slender hisses, "Go stand outside."

Ruffy drew away, allowing Joanne to stand. Gathering up her mountains of food that seemed to come out of no where, she turns and made her to the exit with Ruffy at her heels. He rushed forwards and opened the door for her, eyeing up the food stash. Once she was out he followed and closed the door behind.

"Want to eat?" Joanne asks holding up the food slightly.

"Can a duck swim?" Ruffy replies with a grin, then thinks for a moment and asks, "Want to eat it outside on the glass?"

"Huh? Ain't we meant to wait here?" Joanne mumbles more to herself than to him.

"Ms Slender said 'go stand out side'." Ruffy quotes proudly at his brain's thinking, "She never said which 'outside', it could be standing outside under the blue sky."

"Brilliant." Joanne answers with a nod of agreement, turning towards the building's exit now, together they walked through the school like hallway.

"So..." Ruffy began as he eyed up the grub some more, "Which ones are you choosing?"

"I'm going to try all and see which one I am most comfortable with." Joanne replies grinning upwards, the afternoon sun shone on their faces as soon as they stepped outside.

"That's a good idea," Ruffy says aloud thinking that over, but he knew somewhere he wanted to try, "I may try that, but I put the ones I was thinking over at the top."

"What's that then?" Joanne asks as she comes to a stand still, then piling the food upon an outdoor table. Ruffy did not sit even, just stood and reached for some meat.

"All of the Hunting and Gathering courses." Ruffy says biting down on the chuck of meat, "Only two of the Farm course, Harvesting and Haymaking."

"Oh? I thought you would go for more in the farm part," Joanne said with a mouth full of food, for some reason Ruffy would understand her words clearly, "Since they claimed you were a fruit farmer."

"I know," Ruffy mumbles almost sadly, he held a piece of meat close to his mouth, "I thought I would lean more towards that as well..."

"Oh well." Joanne says uncaring, he ate non-stop,"If you don't like it, you can always change, they allow for us. What else?"

"In Practical Crafts," Ruffy replies cheering up by her words, oddly enough, "Rope Making, Tying Knots and Navigating by the Stars. There was something else there but I forgot the name...also," he cleared his throat slightly, "In Decorative Crafts," he heard a snort and he knew why, because of the title of the overall title for the courses that came under it, many men shied away, "Harvest Knots."

"Harvest Knots?" Joanne says, raising an eyebrow and actually paused from eating.

"Harvest Knots." Ruffy confirms nodding his head, "Straw Craft."

"...straw craft..." Joanne mumbles, her eyes slowly moves towards his straw hat and she grins boldly, "Suits you fine!"

"Thanks!" Ruffy answers laughing, "I'm looking forwards to it!"

"Oi Ruffy," Joanna says in a serious tone, her face expression completely changed from moments ago, whatever she was about to tell him, it seemed it was of great importance. She leans over slightly for the shorter man and waved for him to move closer; she cups her hand around his ear and whispers gently. Ruffy's eyes widen with her words, this thought had never occurred to him before.

Joanne moves away, leaving the stunned Ruffy to his thoughts. It was much to that in and if she was right in this, then he really needed to sit down and rethink things through, it was much to take in.

"Classes are finished." Joanne points out, the pipes rang out the sign of the end, "Best head back, or else we might not make it for lunch."

"Mm." Ruffy agrees for a nod, he dully follows after her shadow.

{][}

At his desk Ruffy hums in thought, he was studying the rules of this place; he was trying to found out if Joanne was right, it could be the case. The survivor touches his bracelet gently, a sign that he was part of this island, a sign that people cared about his welfare.

'Why do I still feel the need to punch them in the face?' Ruffy asks himself, he pulls some more information about the island and it's cause. But it was only the maps of the land and surrounding sea. From above he could see the ring walls close to the centre of the island, and ran a finger over the walls of the area he was in.

Black orbs fell upon the very centre, the place where the war criminals and their enemies, were meant to be taken. It seemed rather small. There was open space for miles between the walls and the area that look like a single town. Unlike the many places in amongst the two walls he was in.

"Odd..." Ruffy said aloud, leaning back in his chair, he blinks towards the outer walls of the island; it was a lot of water between walls before getting to the island itself, "Why is it so small?" he asks no one as he looks back to the centre, "Do they catch so few enemies?"

"No. That place is just the beginning," A light hearted voice says from his darkening room, " _The real place is ran deep under the ground_." it finished deep.

"Oh~" Ruffy says his eyes widen and a grin forms, "That makes sense!"

"Lots of pirates are there." The voice continues sadly, almost heartbroken this time, "but most die before reaching that place."

"Really?" Ruffy asks in interest, he reaches over and switched on his overhead light on the wall in front of the desk. He turns and stares at the skeleton sitting on his 'coffin' bed, "By the way... what are pirates?"

" _I see_..." It hisses darkly, it suddenly calmed and appeared to be staring at Ruffy, "Luffy-san I must tell you another time, it seems that someone is coming."

"Huh?" Ruffy says before a knocking sounded, glancing towards the door and then back to the bed he blinks when he finds the skeletons gone; standing he hurries over to his door and on opening smiles when he sees his Dorm Manager standing there, "Nacht!"

"Evening Ruffy!" Nacht greets with a nod, looking strangely happy to see him there, "Just wanted to remind you, you have an appointment after dinner. The doctors want to ask about nightmares. It seems a lot of people from your section is having a harder time. You were one of the last to come around."

"Really?" Ruffy says blinking at this news, "I never knew."

"What? The appointment or the coming around?" Nacht questions with a teasing smiles, "Whatever, don't forget! After dinner, go right to the room and not to bed. The last thing I would to do is drag your half asleep self down the stairs."

"Sure! Bye." Ruffy answers with a nod, grinning madly. Stepping back he went into his room shutting the door behind, his grin drops as he went looking around the room. Shaking his head he takes his thoughts away from the current events and focused back on what Joanne mentioned.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruffy gathered the hay in his arms, moving them towards the cart. The afternoon sun was beating down upon his and the other's around, backs; they had been working the field since early morning, and now it was time to go indoors.

'Lunch.' Ruffy's mind informs him, he grins as he threw the last bundle of hay down and turning, he rushed over towards where the bus cart was.

Glancing up he stares at the blue skies, there had been reports from the coast that a large storm was coming their way. Seeing it so calm and clear, it was hard to believe.

"Ruffy!" A loud booming voice roars over the field, bringing his eyes back down he blinks and turns his head sideways, staring at his instructor, "Come here for a moment!" Ruffy turns fully and hurries over to where the towering blonde man was, he wanted to hurry, if he missed this bus cart there would not be another one for an hour.

"Mr Blobby!" Ruffy greets the man dressed in pink overalls that had yellow large dots, the giant of a man had strange green eyes, "What is it?" he asks bluntly.

"Good work, Ruffy!" Mr Blobby says with a wide grin, "For the six months you have been working my fields, you have been my top student. I have been chatting with your other teachers, they all say you are focused in what you're doing. You have a great love for hay and straw, and it shows."

"Thanks." Ruffy answers grinning boldly.

"So..." Mr Blobbly went on, his voice deepening, "What this I hear about you wanting to change to all the Food and Drink courses."

Ruffy grin drops, he stared at the man blankly, "Did you know," Ruffy says in a hush tone, "That you get to eat whatever you make on the day?"

"What?" Mr Blobby said confused by this.

"Joanne is in those courses!" Ruffy points out in a heartbroken voice, "She heard that you get to eat whatever you make and it proved to be true!"

"...Let me get this straight," Mr Blobby says with a heavy sigh, "You want to give up something you're good at and something that you have a future in, because you want to taste the food?"

"Yes." Ruffy confirms with a firm nod, "Food in life."

"Ruffy listen to me," Mr Blobby says kindly, "This is for your future, while you can it now, when you're making it for other people in the outside world, you're going to have to delivery. Meaning you won't be able to eat what you made. Understand?"

"Why would I want to give my food to someone else?" Ruffy asks frowning deeply, clearly not liking this idea, "I want to eat all the food!"

"That's what I mean!" Mr Blobby says smiling, "Food and Drink are not for you, you won't survive, but with harvesting you'll be able to earn enough to buy the food already cooked!"

"So I need my own chef?" Ruffy questions tilting his head, liking the concert of having a chef at hand.

Mr Blobby roared with laugher at this, stopping he looks down at the young man, "Ruffy, you need to make it rich if you want to have your own chef, or marry one!"

"Marry? What does marry have to do with eating?" Ruffy asks, this information was too much to take in because he folded his arms and lean from side to side mumbling about marrying.

"A wife, boy! A wife!" Mr Blobby cries out, "It a wife's job to take care of her husband, that includes cooking meals! It would be an added bonus if she turns out to be a chef!"

"Really!?" Ruffy cries out joyfully, "I want one!"

"Of course," Mr Blobby said in all seriousness, "Its a husband's job to earn the money and project his family!"

"Family?" Ruffy asks tilting his head once again, an image of a group flashed in his mind too quick to see.

"Yes, and another thi- " Mr Blobby starts, he was looking Ruffy's head, "Oh? The cart in gone."

"HUH?!" Ruffy shouts out spinning around and starting at the fading back of the bus cart.

"If you run real fast," Mr Blobby jokes, "I bet you could catch it."

"Okay." Ruffy replies simply, waving he grins, "Bye, see ya!"

"Wh-" Mr Blobby began, be stopped when Ruffy darts away at surprising speed. He stood wide eyed at the disappearing young, "Why is he so fast? Those bracelets should cut his power and strength by half! Not to mention his block his fruit."

"Yohohoho!" A dark laugh came, " _Just goes to show the real power Luffy-san has_!"

Mr Blobby spun around and glared hard at the skeleton, "YOU!" He spat out, "They still haven't caught you?!"

The skeleton 'yohoing', runs away much faster than the younger man. The giant like man took at dive at the dead man as he passed, but missed completely; he lands hard on his belly, lifting his head up he watches as the pirate getting away.

"Darn it!" Mr Blobby shouts, slamming the ground with his fist, "That pirate better not contact Ruffy! Or everything is ruin!" he slowly got to his feet and stared, knowing that should Ruffy meets that skeleton, it would mean the young man's death and he had come to like him.

{][}

Ruffy frowns deeply, new survivors were coming in and it was strange. They all sat to one side of the dinning room, not talking to anyone.

"Were we like that when we first arrived?" Ruffy asks Joanna, Huggy and a few others at his table.

"Don't think so..." Joanna answers pushing her pink hair out of her face so that she could stuff more food in her mouth, "Apart from Huggy."

"Oi!" Huggy snaps, glaring at the woman. Ruffy laughs loudly which was joined with others.

Shaking his head Ruffy stands and grabbing some fruit he shoves it into his pockets, waving to his friends he hurries away.

Reaching the doors he blinks at the guards posted nither side. They were staring straight ahead, their body stiff.

'Odd...' Ruffy thinks pushing against the doors, 'Why are they here?'

Guards were normally on call if anything happened, for them to be posted there, it must mean someone had a 'terror'.

'The new comers?' Ruffy continues to think making his way to the staircase. More guard were stationed there.

Climbing the stairs he hears a rumble, blinking Ruffy glances towards the tall windows. Darkening storm clouds had gathered.

"Ruffy." A kind voice calls from the bottom of the stair, turning he spots his dorm manger coming up to greet him, "Off to bed?"

"Bit early." Ruffy replies with an pout, he wanted to play before going to bed.

"Because of the storm," Nacht explains with a sorry smile, "We want everyone in the safely of their rooms."

Almost to prove his point, the thunder boomed.

"... okay..." Ruffy answers pouting more, with a lowered head turns and drags his feet up the stair, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ruffy," Nacht calls back, his body facing downwards but his head was still turned watching the young man,"If everything happens, come to me or call as loud as you can."

Ruffy lazily waves one hand over his shoulder, showing that he heard.

{][}

Ruffy could hear the wind whistling passed his ears; the speed of the fall caused his eyes to water, and the forced felt like it was going to crush his body. If he were a normal human, his lungs would have given in to this pressure of this long fall; but he was not a normal human, he was rubber.

Thankfully members who could not take this intense drop were not with him.

The Captain grinned boldly into the wind, and glanced over to the member who was with him; his musician, who was 'yohoing' merrily beside him. There was no fear in the musician's eyes, but then again Ruffy could not tell. He was a skeleton, so he did not have any eyes.

Ruffy laughed aloud at his thoughts, only for the air to entered into his mouth and down his throat. The result, the rubber man's body suddenly ballooned; this caused him to go up slightly, before slowly drifting downwards.

Ruffy did not noticed at first, but his musician had caught his ankle and was swinging back and fore, still 'yohoing'. The straw hat wearing youth grinning through his swollen cheeks of air. The skeleton was very light and it did nothing to the change you flow as they slowly went down into the dark cave they had fallen into.

The skeleton's feet landed, barely making a sound as he touched the cave's floor. The skeleton's bony hand held onto the rubbery ankle, and as Ruffy released the air, his musician kept him from flying away into the darkness of the cave.

Ruffy dropped to the ground, and landed on this knees. He stood and glanced towards the grinning skeleton and grinned with with. They both suddenly started laughing loudly, causing it to bounce off the wall with they echoes.

Then they both stopped as sudden as they started, and looked at each other.

"Well...that was fun," Ruffy grinned as he leaned backwards and stared at the hole they made on the way in, it lit up the cave's wall. Walls that most likely never seen the light of day. "I can't see!" Ruffy said with a laugh as he looked passed the light and peered into the darkness. "Is there a way out, we were meant to be back at the ship by now!"

"Ah..." The skeleton hummed as he looked into the darkness, "It is alright. There is a tunnel of sorts that way Luffy-san." He said as he lifted his arm and pointed to his left. "Should we see what is down there?"

"YES!" Ruffy grinned and moved forwards, but as soon as he stepped out of the light, his vision completely went black.

Ruffy shoot up in bed, banging his head on the wooden frame above. Blinking he looked around quickly and was shocked to find with himself in his bed; the dream was felt so real. It was more like memory. It made him wonder about the other dream, was that a memory also?

He crawled out of bed and stares towards the window, a storm was raging.

Thunder boomed in the heavens above, causing the dorms to shake. Standing the young man glance out the window listening to thundering noise and the pouring rain. The rain pour down the window's glass on the outside like a waterfall.

Since the morning the wind blew the dark heavy clouds overhead of the dorms, leaving the rain in their wake. But the thunder that rocked the skies had only just began.

The thunder boomed again. This time it was followed by it's eternal partner, lightning. The lightning lit up the darkening skies, causing the clouds to look slit with the sudden flashes. Many colours could be seen in those seconds.

Black eyes watched this spellbinding force of nature, taking in every moment to memory in fear he may forget again. Ruffy's heart and mind was numb, this scene came as welcoming on; the storm gave him a odd haven of serenity.

He leaned against the window's glass placing his forehead on there, it was cool to the touch. Pulling away he sat himself on the windowsill, through the moving water he watched the clouds moving and blinked as the flashes of lights.

Ruffy rolled her shoulders, trying to relax. The two different dreams the night before had left him feeling numb inside. He came to the conclusion that these were not dreams, but memories.

That skeleton had something to do with him, he was sure.

'Luffy...?' Ruffy thought as he closed his dull lifeless eyes, behind his lids he could see him. 'Is that my name?' The storm continued to rage on, while a new storm formed in that dark space within his heart. 'But I was told my name is Ruffy! Luffy and Ruffy, these two names sound almost the same. If they did give me a new name, why?'

Slowly his eyes opened again, and narrowed them towards the skies. Lightning flashed again, casting flickering shadows across his face. He believed them, there was no reason to doubt anything they told him.

Another flash of light blinded him, white hot power filled the dorm's garden he was overlooking.

He sat up from his place of the windowsill and blinked out of his daze. Suddenly the clouds parted and the moon broke from it cover; Ruffy blinked up at the moon in surprise, and glanced behind him, looking at the clock.

Time had passed, it was close to midnight. That last lightning stuck that hit near by, seemed to final one the storm had to give. Winds blew the remained of the storm clouds away, leaving more of the moon and now some stars visible.

'Had it been morning not long ago?' Ruffy thought in complete shock, 'What happened to the time?!' Today there had no work since the weather had been so bad, so everyone was free to do what they wanted. He spent the whole day and night, thinking about the dreams, the two different names and the skeleton.

"I should go to bed." Ruffy said to himself as he stood and walked over to his 'coffin' like bed.


End file.
